Don't Let Her Walk Away
by MelodiousStarfire
Summary: A songfic to Boston's "More than a feeling." Inuyasha has a dream that makes him see the light. INUxKAG Disclaimer: I own neither the song by Boston, nor the show "Inuyasha: Feudal Fairy Tale"/characters!


This story takes place 500 years ago in the Feudal Era of Japan

This story takes place 500 years ago in the Feudal Era of Japan. The characters, Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi, have just come out of a fierce battle with Kagura and Kagome is tending to Inuyasha's wounds as he sleeps.

"I wonder if Inuyasha will wake up soon- It's been a whole day since the battle with Kagura, and we need to get started off soon …But then again, Kagura's strength has multiplied since we last saw her! Her dance of blades was too much for Inuyasha and Tessusaiga!" Kagome stopped staring out at the window to look down at the calloused hand that gingerly touched her own.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha was attempting to sit up as Kagome gently lowered him back down.

"Inuyasha, you need to rest! Kagura's attack was much stronger than it was before! You're still injured! Here, listen to my iPod- I know you like _some_ of my music.

Inuyasha, who had been introduced to this strange tool earlier last week, gladly took it from her, giving Kagome a smile and a nod in thanks. He turned it on to find Boston's "More Than a Feeling."

With that song on, he tried to imagine the song in his own life as he slowly sank into the floor, enjoying the massage Kagome was now giving him.

_I looked out this morning and the sun was gone_

_I turned on some music to start my day_

_I lost myself in a familiar song_

_I closed my eyes and I slipped away_

Upon hearing those lyrics, his eyelids felt heavy and began to droop.

"Sleep, Inuyasha" coaxed Kagome in her singsong voice. And sleep he did- and dream.

_It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)_

_I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)_

_Till I see my Mary Ann walking away_

_I see my Mary Ann walking away_

_So many people have come and gone_

_Their faces fade as the years go by_

_Yet I still recall as I wander on_

_As clear as the sun in the summer sky._

In his dream, he saw the faces of those he had once known: First his mother, then all the villagers who had once shunned him from where he lived. He saw Myoga, and Seshomarou next, each face slowly fading out to black. The next faces were hazy, but as they came into focus, he realized they were none other than Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara- all embraced in a tight group hug. He was surprised to find that these faces didn't fade. The next face was Kikyo…Ah, yes- Kikyo, his former lover who had sought to make him completely miserable after she was brought back to life- all due to a tragic set-up by Naraku, the hanyou who had created Kagura, the very demon who had inflicted his current wounds. After Kikyos face blended in to black, the next face he saw was clearest of them all; the smiling face of

"Kagome-?"

Kagome looked up at the sound of her name. Realizing that he was not awake, she thought, "He must be dreaming…But about me? I wonder…"

Inuyasha turned onto his side as the next phrase of the song went on.

_It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)_

_I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)_

_Till I see Mary Ann walking away  
I see my Mary Ann walking away  
When I'm tired and thinking cold  
I hide in my music, forget the day  
And dream of a girl I used to know  
I closed my eyes and she slipped away  
She slipped away. She slipped away._

Inuyasha dreamt of Kikyo as she was walking away from their first encounter, when she had warned Inuyasha to stay away. His next flashback was to a village they had just saved, and he was running after Kagome as she was leaving. And then the cold harsh reality hit him. He knew that their lives and future had been changed due to Naraku's treachery. He couldn't change what might have been. His flashback changed to a scene when Kikyo had just saved his life and disappeared without a word. Then he saw Kikyo's bow and arrows next to the cliff of miasma….Inuyasha shook his head and muttered her name: "Kik-Kikyo."

Kagome looked up once more, her eyes watering. She knew that Inuyasha still held a place for Kikyo in his heart, but she wished that Inuyasha could move on and let the past be. She wished Inuyasha could hold the same emotions for her, even though she knew it was impossible.

_It__'s more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
Till I see Mary Ann walking away  
I see my Mary Ann walking away._

Everything went white- He couldn't see anything but the hopeful face of Kagome, and the serene face of Kikyo. He then backed up to see himself standing in a mirror, trying to hold on to both women, both walking in separate directions. A minute later, Kikyo won Inuyasha and held him to her as Kgome hung her head and slowly started walking away. Inuyasha raised his head in despair, realizing his mistake. He now realized the woman he had once loved was naught but a memory now. His true love was walking away…He had to get her back- He had to!  
"Kikyo, no!! Kagome! Kagome?! NO!!" On the last word he sprang up to a sitting position. Kagome, who had heard him yelling, was kneeling only a few inches away. Blushing deep red, she looked down hurriedly as she saw Inuyasha look at her with embarrassment.

"Oh no- I shouldn't have heard that- What will I do?" At that, a warm hand lifted up her chin. As her and Inuyasha's eyes locked, she realized he had a single tear streaming down his face.

"Inuyasha-?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's hands moved to her back, and with one strong movement, pulled her to him in a fierce hug. Even though the pressure against his wounds was hurting somewhat, he didn't let go. Somehow, holding her in his arms felt like all he needed to recover. He buried his face in her soft hair and whispered her name for the second time.

"Kagome…I-" Inuyasha started blushing a bright pink at what he was about to say. He was nowhere near as smooth and charismatic as Miroku… He would have to ask his advice later… He cleared his throat and continued, pulling her away only far enough so they could see each others eyes. "Kagome, I don't know how to say this, but…I love you." With that, he leaned down and kissed her passionately- He hadn't even kissed Kikyo like this. He knew he could never live without Kagome. He loved her more than anything in this world. He would not let _her_ slip away, too.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Wake up!"

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened to see Kagome shaking him gently- was it really all a dream? Damnit. But her face was only about a foot away…He sat up cautiously, reached out, and pulled her into the same hug he dreamed they had shared, and kissed her exactly the same way. This time, he knew what he was going to say, whether or not she returned his feelings. "Kagome, I love you."  
When Kagome heard her name mixed in with those words coming from Inuyasha, her heart stopped. And then her eyes watered, filling to the brim with happiness and finally spilling over, crying her eyes out.  
"What's wrong?! Kagome! I'm sorry!! I shouldn't have kissed you! I shouldn't have said that!! I thought- maybe- I'm sorry, Kagome! I never meant-" But he was interrupted by Kagome's lips pressed firmly against his.

"I love you too." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's stunned face.

"Oh….." was all Inuyasha could say. His brain stopped working. His body, however, did not. Before he knew it, he grabbed Kagome and kissed her again.

"INUYASHA?!"  
"KAGOME?!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara stood at the doorway of Lady Kaede's hut, observing the intense scene in front of them.

"Well, I mean, really. We all saw it coming, didn't we? Miroku, 'fess up! We had a bet! You said that Kagome would make the first move, but as we just clearly saw, _Inuyasha _was-" Bonk

"OW!! What was that for?!" Shippou was hit on the head, and looked up to see a half annoyed, half proud Inuyasha.

"Mind your own business, you little punk!! And Miroku…" Inuyasha cast a warning glance at Miroku, who then retreated slowly out the door.

"Well, I'm happy for you two. I'm going to go and find Miroku now, but we just came to tell you that we need to get going. Kirara, Shippou, come on."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "I heard you dreaming…"

"Huh? What did I say?" asked Inuyasha in a worried tone.

"Mm, nothing that was interesting…But you _did_ mention Kikyo and my names…" Inuyasha gave a noncommittal grunt as a reply. Kagome took this as a chance to inquire about something that had been bothering her since day one. "Inuyasha. Do you love me? Or Kikyo? You can't have both of us…I know you just said- I mean after all that's happened, and-"  
Inuyasha winced as he remembered his dream. He heaved a sigh and interrupted: "Kagome, Kikyo was my first love. However, I did not love her anywhere as much as I love you. I love you and you alone. And….Kagome Higurashi, would you… be my bride and join me and the others here in the feudal era?"

"Inuyasha- There is nothing more that I'd rather have. Yes."

And so, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out hand in hand to admire their friends' silhouettes in the sunrise. They could inform them all of the engagement later. But now, Kagome was climbing onto Inuyasha's back, and both were ready to face Kagura and Naraku, and anyone else who stood in their way, and they would face them all side by side. Kagome kissed Inuyasha's neck as he sprang into the air, their friends following behind on Kirara's back. They were ready for their journey ahead.


End file.
